User talk:Bermuda
Message from Dimetrodongold What does consensus mean? :"Consensus" means a general agreement. In other words, if the community agrees with the changes you are requesting for, then you may change the things intended. Otherwise, if the majority disagrees, then you're out of luck. Oh, okay. Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Bermuda! Can I Ask Ya A Question? Please, I Don't Know How To Get Userboxes. Can You Please Show Me How??? Edtay1009Edtay1009 (talk) 19:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :You can add userboxes simply by typing in the name of the template. For example: . You can find a list of templates here. Message from Deema6009 Hello! Thanks for the nice welcome! I'm really enjoying this Wiki more than ever! Deema6009 (talk) 17:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Deema6009 A wiki cleanup project..? I would like to propose a wiki cleanup project - because well, this wiki when I first saw its article style thought "the article styles here is not fine enough, and it contains the use of words you would speak in second person alot", and its even in the manual of style to speak in third person (but yet..no one reads it anyways...)! So may we? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 22:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :There's a lot of work that needs to be done here. Feel free to change things to third person. Change of the welcome message Hi, I have made the old welcome template look much better, and I was wondering if you could change the code for the welcome message to this: which that code comes out like this: So can you change it to that? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 02:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Also, you can modify it for it to be more fitting for this wiki. Just figured this would be a prototype. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Templates are broken As you have seen on your talk pages template, all templates that use {| to make the base parts of a template are broken right now. And its nothing wrong with any of the templates code, its just our wiki is broken. I have noticed that with those templates created from HTML (such as ) isn't affected by this. I have contacted Wikia so hopefully they can fix this bug. Note that Okami Wiki isn't affected by this, so it may just be certain wiki's made from a certain date that will be affected by this. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 22:28, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Toontask guides Lots of unnamed toons keep changing the test toontasks to live ones. They must've not read that sign at the beginning of the toontask guide articles that say the Toontasks are from the test server. Can you please find a way to stop that?Smith ghast4 12:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) HELP Help, we've had a spam attack on the Toons page and 3 others, I've undone all of them except for the Toons page, which won't let me undo due to conflicting edits. Can you help please? --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 14:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Thank you for helping clean it up. :~Lily ♥ 17:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Message from TheKingMR I didnt take the legal eagle picture, i found it on google images. TheKingMR :You should take your own images rather than find them on Google. Not only are some images unreliable (may be edited by the editor, etc.), but you might also find duplicated photos that have already been uploaded here. RE: Tips to blocking Thank you for that! Being an Admin for the first time has really thrown me for a loop, LOL. Actually, I was going to ask you and Evina how I was doing....... timing was great on that one! ~Lily ♥ 00:29, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Hey, Bermuda. I have a question. Where do you obtain sound files for Gags, Playground Music, etc.? 00:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea. They have all been uploaded by several users of the wiki. Perhaps asking them will help. Toontown is cool but you cant say numbers its boring Zombie22 = Rosebud22 Hi there, I'm a istalo and I'm a patroller on the GTA Wiki and since you're an admin on this wiki I'm contacting you, that Zombie22 is abusing of multiple accounts around some wikis including ours, he is a sockpuppet of Rosebud22 so I'm asking you to block him so he don't screw up this wki too, thanks. istalo Talk to me February 4, 2013 Doodle trick pages need sound Hey Bermuda, I was just here to tell you that I am going to add the "needs sound" template to all the doodle trick pages so far I have only added it to the Rollover page. So I am taking permission to continue. Top Toon of May 2013 ~Lily ♥ 13:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) adding new color Hello Bermuda. When I was creating a toonprofile2 template on my toon Von Wildcorn's page, I picked the color cream (because he's cream), but all it shows is white? Do we need to add that color? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, we need to add that color. Mind if you can upload a picture of your toon so I can steal the colors from it? Hello! Hi! I don't know if you remember me, but I decided to hang out here for a while. I just wanted to stop by and ask how things on the wiki are going. ^_^ 18:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Of course I remember you. :) The wiki is... well kind of quiet recently. But we're glad to have you back! Just don't disappear again. ;) ok I'll be glad to do it! Just give me a list and I'll start working on them. Btw, if we need any TTC task icons, I'm making a another toon. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 00:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Question I'm already working on this, but can I add the icons on NPC pages that have a task template that specifies with the icon? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) '' '' I don't know if this is where I ask but how do you view animated models in phase files? Like cog animation ect. this is so nice:) 15:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC)15:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC)15:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC)15:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC)~~i love it :) ' 15:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC)' 15:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC)~~ reply: new toon Yes, but I haven't gotten around to. Sometime around the end of the month, I will make a new toon and I'll get the trap icon when I've moved on. I've been busy on my Duck, trying to find some task icons in DDL but most are cogs that we have. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) How to make a talk template like yours? Hello. Can you please teach me how to make a talk template like yours? Thanks. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 07:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Top Toon on main page Looks good! I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. ~Lily ♥ 00:48, May 2, 2013 (UTC) question about Steam Would it be okay if I put the link to my Steam account profile? Steam itself isn't very NSFW, aside from some of the games, but some text on profiles can be very... offensive. MEDIC! 23:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I don't even know what Steam is lol. But what do you intend to do with it though? Steam is this platform on the PC where you can buy games, play the games, make friends from the games, chat, really just a bunch of stuff I'm a little bit too lazy to explain. All I'm asking if it'd be okay to add the link to my Steam profile, although none of the text on it is censored and most of it is not monitored. MEDIC! 00:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC)